polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
United Principalitiesball
|nativename = Principatele Unite (1859-1862) Principatele Unite Române (1862-1866) România (1866–1881) |founded = 1859 |onlysuccessor = Kingdom of Romaniaball |nexticon = Kingdom of Romania |successor = Kingdom of Romaniaball Bessarabia Governorateball |ended = 1881 |image = United Prncsp.png |caption = One people! One nation! |government = Union of Principalities |language = Romanian |type = Dacian-Latin |capital = Bucharest |religion = Orthodoxy |friends = Russian Empireball |enemies = Kebab |likes = TOTALLY NOT BLOOD |hates = Kebab |predecessor = Wallachiaball Moldaviaball Ottomanball |reality = Historical Romanian Countryball }} or The United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachiaball was an historical region in the Eastern Balkans. Its most important city was Bucharestball, the present capital of Romaniaball. History The rise of United Principalitiesball While Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball were vassals of kebab, in 1857 the Great Powers held a plebiscite that showed that the people wanted the union of the two countries under a prince from a foreign dynasty. In a congress held in Paris in 1858, the Great Powers decided to allow a hybrid union and created a sort of constitution known as The Convention from Paris. According to it, they will be United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachiaball but had to have sepparate institiutions. Only two official institutions were common. The same convention stated that the army was going to keep its old flags, with the addition of a blue ribbon on each. Then on 5 January 1859, colonel Alexandru Ioan Cuza was elected prince of Moldaviaball. And on 24 January 1859, Wallachiaball decided to elect the same man as their prince. Thus the Romanians fulfilled the rules of the convention and United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachiaball was born (Nowdays 24 January is a national holiday in Romaniaball called The Small Union). How to remove kebab in 3 simple steps After the union Alexandru Ioan Cuza carried out reforms including abolishing serfdom, and the official institutions started to be unified, one by one. In 1862 in the country's name was changed in the United Principalities of Romaniaball formally, or Romaniaball informally and in official speeches. This was a delicate choice but eventually in 1863 kebab recognised this double election and thus union, but only as long as Alexander Ioan Cuza lived. However Alexandru Ioan Cuza was unpopular with conservatives and in 1866 he was overthrown. This time a prince from a foreign dynasty, prince Carol, replaced him. Kebab wanted Wallachiaball and Moldovaball to be separate again, but due to Alexander Ioan Cuza's reforms and prince Carol's support from Kingdom of Franceball (for protect little brother reasons) and Kingdom of Prussiaball (for Carol was German reasons) the kebab couldn't remove Romaniaball. In 1866 the country's name was changed again in simply Romaniaball, both formally and informally. In 1877, Russian Empireball needed to cross Romaniaball's clay to fight kebab, but crossing Romaniaball's clay without their perimission would anger Kingdom of Franceball and Kingdom of Prussiaball, so they had to compromise with Romaniaball and offered them a deal to fight side by side against kebab in exchange for independence. After the war kebab was removed, this time for good, and Romaniaball became independent. From freedom to kingdom In 1881, Romaniaball was no longer a principality, it became Kingdom of Romaniaball with Carol I his king. Gallery RP COMIC.png|The flag Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Romaniaball Category:Balkans Category:Moldovaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Vassal States